


Missing

by Chellendora



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, Love, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chellendora/pseuds/Chellendora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yui has gone missing and Shane is worried sick. Inspired by my kitten who went missing, only to be later found killed by a pit bull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

Shane kneeled onto her knees and looked under her bed. All she found there were dust bunnies and years-old candy. She crawled around to her couch and peered under there as well. Again, nothing but dust and trash. She sat back on her haunches, frowning. Where was that cat of hers?

Yui often took off with her to go hunt, but he never stayed gone this long. It’d already been three days since she saw him last. And it was pouring down rain outside. Yui never stayed out in bad weather. He was a cat, after all, he hated to get wet.

She walked into her closet and searched her shelves and the boxes she had pushed against the wall, some of her feline friend’s favorite nap spots. She only found white fur, but not the cat it came from. She left the closet, leaving the door open just in case, and headed into her bathroom. She checked the hamper and the towel cabinet. Nope.

Her room fully searched and turned upside down, she headed upstairs. She immediately got down on her knees at the top of the staircase and began looking under the furniture in the living room. Her brother, Henry, sat on the couch watching the evening news. He raised an eyebrow at her as she crawled around the armchair towards the couch.

“What th’ hell are y’doin’?” he asked, watching her scramble around.

“Yui is missing,” Shane replied. He wasn’t in the living room, so she got up and headed to the kitchen.

“You know that cat, he’ll come back when he wants to,” Henry said, trying to reassure her. It didn’t work.

“He never stays gone this long!” Shane walked around the counter and looked in the corner where Yui’s food and water bowls sat on the little fish shaped rug. Both were full, hadn’t been touched. She began to feel more and more worried, hoping that nothing had happened to her cat. But she wasn’t about to give up on him.

She headed up the stairs to the second floor where the guest room and the master bedroom were. She searched both rooms high and low, even the guest room that was always closed off when no one was visiting. She ran into her sister-in-law taking a shower in the bathroom of the master bedroom.

“Shane! What in the world do you think you’re doing!?” she screeched, startled by her kin flying into the bathroom unannounced.

“I can’t find Yui! He’s been gone f’r days,” Shane said as she pulled the towel cabinet open. Nothing. She went to the linen closet. Nothing. The hamper in this bathroom was empty too, except for her brother’s dirty boxers.

“He’s not in here, get out!” Samina threw a bottle of shampoo at her sister-in-law’s head. Shane left the bathroom rubbing her temple, grumbling.

The house had been fully searched now; basement, first floor, and second floor. She looked out the window in the living room. The rain was coming down so hard that it was louder than Henry’s television, and it was so thick that she couldn’t see to the next house over, which wasn’t very far away. 

A thought struck her. What if he took refuge in one of the houses when it began to rain?

She ran back downstairs to her basement room and fumbled around her hamper for the jeans she had worn the other day. She was relieved to find her cell phone still in the back pocket. She sat down on her bed and began to dial numbers.

Tanak Town’s population was small, so it was only an hour later that she was finished calling everyone. She sighed. Pressing and holding the 1 key on her phone, the speed dial activated and called Kiyoshi Aomori.

“Hello?”

“Hey, has Yui been over at th’ house?” she asked, thinking of the large mansion-type house the Vampire Organization resided in. Most of its members lived in the house, but since it was only a short distance from Tanak Town she just came home. Yui had been there so many times that sometimes he went there on his own. He was fond of Shane’s coworkers and they him.

“I haven’t seen him…Why? Don’t you let him out?”

“I do but he usually comes back after one night. He’s been gone three days!” Shane chewed on the nail of her left forefinger. Worry was beginning to consume her now, making her stomach flip and knot up horribly. She felt like she needed to vomit.

“He hasn’t been over here but I’ll call you if one of us see him.” There was a pause and then he said, “Are you all right?”

“No, and I won’t be until I find him,” she said. Kiyoshi offered his reassurances and they hung up. She shoved her phone down in her pocket and went to her closet. She checked his favorite hiding spots again as she pulled on her jacket and then grabbed an umbrella. She headed out the door and into the torrent rain.

She walked everywhere. By the woods, by the docks, through the market district, through the back alleys, through the streets, around everyone’s houses, and then she began to head towards the mansion. Where could he be? She called for him every step of the way. Her voice was beginning to go hoarse when she finally thought she heard a small mew. She turned around, her stomach flipping multiple times as she looked frantically for a glimpse of white in the darkness. She heard the mew again. It seemed to be coming from the woods heading towards the clearing with the secluded beach where she and her friends liked to go swimming.

She immediately left the beaten path and headed that way, calling Yui’s name louder and louder. Finally she heard the mew again and it was much, much closer. She looked around and caught sight of a tree whose roots had been pushed out of the ground, creating a small alcove. In this little alcove was a small, white cat drenched in rain. Big yellow eyes stared out at her. 

Shane had no doubt. It was Yui!

“Yui!” she cried out in joy and happiness. The cat, recognizing her voice, darted out from the alcove and into his master’s arms. Shane pulled her coat over the cat and hurried back to the house. She dried him off with a towel and then laid on her bed, huggling the cat to her in happiness. Yui was over the reunion happiness and wanted to eat, but Shane didn’t want to let him go again.

“You do that again an’ no more tuna treats,” Shane threatened. But it was a threat made out of love.

\---


End file.
